Survival Guide
This is the survival guide for Empire Z. A lot of this may seem like common sense, but many don't follow them, or don't know of them. Strength in Numbers The first thing you should do, after building up your city a bit, is find an Alliance. Most alliances will have a "sister" or "starter" alliance. You can find this information by tapping on the power button, and selecting an alliance from the list. They should display in the dialog information about their guild, and who they are allied with. Survival Techniques These are various ways to stay alive and have fun in the world of Empire Z. #Bunkers #*Bunkers provide a safe heaven for supplies when you are attacked. You should upgrade this as much as possible in order to retain supplies after a raid. #*Try not to keep more supplies then what your bunkers can hold. This will minimize the affects after the raid. #* As a bonus, you won't be seen as a good target because they will only gain Coins as the result of their attack, assuming you didn't keep more supplies than your bunkers can hold. #Resource gathering when under threat of attack #*Try not to gather more then bunker limit. If you are attacked, any resources after the bunker limit are taken. #*If you are worried about attacks, try to gather resources only when you are online and can watch out for attacks. #*Try and gather from resource tiles that are close to your city, and not close to the cluster of cities in your alliance. #Hospitals #*Hospitals provide medical attention to your troops when attacked. Keep them upgraded! With hospitals leveled up, you can heal nearly all the troops you lost. Although it costs resources to do so, it is much cheaper, and only takes a second to bring them back. Well worth it! #*Send troops above hospital limits to smaller cities. You and your comrades should have Foreign Embassies in your cities, ready to recieve troops to help defend your city. If you have more troops then the hospitals can hold, send them to an ally next to you. #Save your teleports should your city be attacked. If you see them coming, and you don't want to be smashed, you can always teleport to a different area, and he wont be able to find you. If you are part of a cluster, be sure to teleport far enough away that it would take some time for them to reach you again, and there are no other enemies around. It's a good idea to have a place picked out ahead of time. *NOTE: If you are to be attacked when you use the teleport, incoming troops will hit immediately.* #Last but not least, report attacks to the Lieutenant or General (If you're in an alliance) in charge of making attack decisions. They have the task of deciding tactics, and may know more about who is allied with whom. Starter Guide City Building You need to first set up your basic facilities such as: *Recruiting Station - For recruiting units such as Milita. *Hospital - Used for healing units that have died when you have been attacked. *Housing - Produces Coins, and improves training time for troops. *Mine - Produces Metal. *Oil Derrick - Produces Oil. *Farms - Produces Food. *Research Center - To research vital technology to grow your city and enhance your troops and defenses. *Bunker - To protect 4 of the 5 resources for growing your city. (Does not protect your coins.) The other buildings aren't needed now, but you can build them if you wish. Fast track growth In order to grow quickly and become competitive as soon as possible, follow this quick tip: # Build 10 Mines # Demolish 5 Mines # Build 10 Oil Rigs # Demolish 5 Oil Rigs # Build 10 Lumber Mills # Demolish 6 Lumber Mills # Build 10 Farms # There is no need to demolish the Farms as this layout may be appropriate for growing your troops # Now focus on your buildings behind the wall and do the same # Build 10 hospitals # Demolish 6 hospitals # Build 10 Recruiting Station # Demolish 6 Recruiting Station # Build 10 houses or more # At this point you should have enough power (about 50K) to be considered by any medium size alliance. # Join an alliance that is active. It is very important to count on team work if you want to grow. # Have loads of fun playing Empire Z. Tips: City Building #Try building 4 of each resource building but Farms should have 5 or 6 buildings or build one of each resource building with the exception of farms. 1 Mine 1 Lumber 1 Well all else farms. This allows quick troop build-up and enough food to support them. #Use your free VIP time to speed up building and upgrading of building. #Begin researching. Start by researching Economics first, but you can start researching the others first if you wish. # Plant whisperer must be maxed out in Research and Hero points. Max out any research before moving on if possible (Note - Plant Whisperer in Hero Skill Tree Late Game is fine but initially - as new folk read this guide - higher learning 1/2 and improved construction 1/2 are far more beneficial to beginning players) #Begin building up the wall's defenses. The defenses you currently have are only Bear Traps. #Begin upgrading Buildings to produce more resources to your City. ATTACK/MOST EFFICIENT WAY TO GAIN POWER 1. since there are many big players in empire z starters should only build core power up at first, a lot, so you wont get ticked off when you lose like 45K troops, it will be harder to gain power but it is more efficient to build up your core power first since your enemies cant take it away from you.......if your worried about resources being taken away then try to keep the minimum resources that your bunker can hold that way your enemies will be attacking you for no reason because they cant take away your core power and they wont gain any resources except coins! sit back, laugh and relax while your enemies attack you for no reason, also report the player, alliance, and the cords to your general, he/she will handle things. Tips: Hero skill tree This will be the most important area of the game next to your research center to update as it will allow you to either specialize in combat/defense or resource collection( your research center of course also provides the same bonuses), the core of Empire Z. 1) The Meta of the game is such that all you really need to worry about is troop training and their related bonuses. Resource collection is easily to come by from farming with large troop numbers. 2) The most important skills to upgrade are your recruiting speed, and troop specific bonuses such as Vehicular Manslaughter,Demolitions Expert and Special forces for your Vehicle, Demo and infantry troops respectively. Equally as important are is your defense and health, these bonuses are known as “Armor Up”and “Health Shake”. There many other skills to experiment with but these seem the most useful. 3) Zombies are only useful when attacking someone’s city and as such are a temporary troop and bonuses on these units only distracts from the essentials * Each skill tree determines what you want to do for starting off i wouldn't touch combat as you want to upgrade everything and then you can reset it and do combat after!